(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp socket for a lamp belt, and more particularly to a watertight lamp socket for a lamp belt. A sealing member is provided around an outer periphery of a lamp socket to tightly enclose a joint of the socket and a base of a lamp mounted in the socket, such that rainwater is prevented from permeating through the sealing member into the socket. Vertically downward flanges are also provided around contact holes formed on a lower portion of the socket to tightly contact with a PVC sheath of a conductor of the lamp belt extended across the lower portion of the socket, so that rainwater is prevented from entering the contact holes via the flanges to cause any short circuit or damage to the lamp socket and the lamp mounted thereinto.
The lamp belt is a convenient and important means adopted by many fields, particularly commercial and entertainment fields, for decorating and/or advertising purpose. The lamp belt is also widely used in festivals to create the colorful and cheerful scenes. The lamp belt usually includes a plurality of lamp sockets continuously and serially arranged thereon to receive a plurality of lamps that give out sparkling and colorful lights that are eye catching and form very good means of advertising.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp belt, however, has following drawbacks:
1. The lamp sockets thereon are not structurally watertight and moisture-proof. Rainwater tends to permeate through joints of the lamp sockets and the bases of lamps mounted in the lamp sockets, causing poor contact of conducting copper plates in the lamp sockets with the lamp bases and even causing dangerous sparks after the lamp belt has been used for a long time. PA1 2. The lamp sockets thereon tend to have shortened usable lift due to environmental factors, such as acid rain that would cause undesirable damages to elements inside the lamp sockets due to oxidization. PA1 3. The lamp sockets thereon are usually made of inferior materials that are not sufficiently heat-resistant. The lamp belt tends to give out dull lights and/or have easily burned-out or even cracked lamps to dangerously cause fires after being used for a period of time. PA1 4. The lamp sockets thereon include complicate accessories and are difficult to assemble and disassemble. The lamp belt is therefore not economical and practical for use.